A Glass of Warm Ed
"A Glass of Warm Ed" is the 23rd episode of Season 1 and the 23rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed disrupts the Cul-de-Sac with his sleep walking while he eats everybody's food! Plot It's nighttime and Edd is sleeping tight until he hears some noises and thinks its a robber in his house. Grabbing Jim (for protection) he heads downstairs and into the kitchen to see nobody is there. But when opening the one of the fridge compartments, Ed pops out, albeit with a rather swollen belly. Relieved to see it's just Ed, Edd questions what he's doing with all the food. While calling out for Ed to stop, he decides that he must get Eddy's help. After Ed leaves, Edd goes to Eddy's house to wake up Eddy and telling him Ed is sleepwalking and eating at the same time. Eddy thinks it's no big deal until he realizes Ed has eaten his food too. Humored by this Eddy follows after Ed. Who after eating Nazz's food, Jimmy, and Jimmy's food, heads back to his house to sleep. Edd and Eddy wake him up and sleep over to monitor him. Soon, Ed starts sleepwalking again and goes to houses getting food. Edd comes up with a plan and by using Ed's shoes they lure him back to his place. However, he cannot fit through the window because of all the food he ate and is immobilizied for the time being. In the morning, all the kids are starving because they don't have any food to consume. The Eds start up the scam Ed's Mart, providing food for the starving kids, from Ed's body that he must've ingested. Thankfully none ask of where their food had gone and the episode soon ends as Eddy questions as to whether or not Jonny wants milk. Leading Edd to make a digusted expression. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': terrified "Oh dear, an intruder, eating all the food out of my refrigerator - IN BARE FEET! - so unsanitary!" ---- *'Edd': Ed "D-don't make me use this!" up Jim takes a bite out of the cactus Edd: "You ate Jim, Ed! Cacti have feelings just like you-" gasps walks past Edd, carrying all of his food Edd: "Hold it right there, Mister! Stop! Where are you going with my food?! Ed, they'll spoil!" grabs Jim from Edd's hands and climbs out the window Edd: "Ed, come back here! And close this refrigerator door!" ---- *'Eddy': Ed exiting his house with his arms full of food "What's he doing with all my food?" Edd: frantic "Ed is like a swarm of locusts ready to purge the cul-de-sac and all its good people of their food!" Eddy: unmoved "Y'know, you scare me when you talk like that. Let's go see what big Ed's up to." ---- *'Jimmy': "Egads, what is that hideous odor? Santa?" Edd: "Do you think Ed swallowed himself?" and Eddy hear Jimmy's cries for help and rush upstairs to find Ed with Jimmy, trying to wiggle free, in his mouth Jimmy: "Saliva! Yuck! Germs!" Eddy: the door shut "Good thing I'm a man of the world!" Edd: "I'm terrified beyond rational thought. I can't look!" reopens the door to see Jimmy standing in the middle of the room, shaking and dripping with saliva Eddy: "He spit Jimmy back out." Edd: relieved "Whew!" Eddy: "Let's go! I don't wanna miss Ed getting heartburn!" ---- *'Edd': "I hope he doesn't wake Jimmy. This is not good." Eddy: "This is rich, Double D! Have a front row seat to the greatest show on Earth!" takes out a bag of popcorn and stuffs some in his mouth Edd: on Ed's sleepwalking issue topic "Are you going to share those?" ---- *'Edd': "That was very good." Eddy: "I can't figure out where he's putting it all." that Ed has vanished "Where'd he go?" ---- *'Ed': being woken up by Eddy "Hi guys!" Edd: Jim the top of which was eaten by Ed earlier "Ed, did you know that you walk in your sleep and that you consumed all the food within a 5 block radius of your bed?" Ed: "Not only that, but it feels as though I consumed all the food within a 5 block radius of my bed. Jim Oh, Jim got a haircut." ---- *'Ed': Jonny "Would you like milk with that?" Eddy: "Can't eat cereal without milk!" Edd: in disgust Foods and Things Ed Eats *A full jar of pickles (including drinking the pickle juice). Oddly, he leaves the only pickle in his hand alone. *Several sausages that appear in his mouth throughout the episode. *A third of Edd's cactus "Jim" *Most of Edd's food *Most of Eddy's food *A cucumber slice (that may have been covered in eucalypti sap), that is covering Nazz's eye *Everything in Nazz's fridge *A pie belonging to Jimmy's family *All the milk in Jimmy's fridge *All of Jimmy's cookies *Jimmy (he spits him out later) *A full box of Econo Bran muffins *Chunky Puffs (including the box containing it) *An apple from the tree outside his house The food Ed took from Edd and Eddy's house may not have been eaten at all, as his closet is shown to be completely filled with food, and he is not seen eating their food. He may also have eaten other things that were unshown. Trivia/Goofs *Ed sleepwalks again for the second in the episode "Run for your Ed." '' *Ed sleeps in pajamas in this episode, while in other episodes, he sleeps in his underwear. *In the opening scene of the episode, Edd and his curtains are the only things colored differently from the rest of the room. *Before Ed eats Jim, he is holding a pickle and a jar. They disappear in the shot when he eats Jim. He probably dropped or ate them. *When Edd and Eddy sleep over at Ed's House, they bind him to the bed with four ropes. When Ed begins sleepwalking again and busts out of the house, there are only three ropes holding him to the bed, but it is possible that one of the ropes snapped as Ed walked out. *This is one of about only three episodes set mostly at night. The others are the episode ''"To Sir with Ed," and the episode "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed." *While Ed walks out of Edd's kitchen, he has a bottle of mustard in his mouth. After he climbs out of Edd's window and hops over the fence, he then has a ham in his mouth, unless Ed swallowed the bottle of mustard and he already had ham in his mouth. *When Edd hangs the sign for Eds-Mart, it turns out that he's hanging it in front of the "En-O-Gee Drinks" sign from the episode "Over Your Ed". *This episode is one of the few episodes where the Eds' scams actually succeed. *The cup that has milk on the title card has an eyebrow and eyes that resembles Ed. *In the scene where Sarah is yelling at Ed from upstairs, her bed is smaller. In later episodes, it's bigger. *Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz don't have one line to speak in this entire episode (Nazz was only snoring in bed, while near the end of the episode, Rolf & Kevin were both groaning from hunger). *As Ed is being pulled by Edd and Eddy through his window, his belly seems to have increased in size, as his belly was not capable of increasing to the size that it is at the end of the episode without some serious stretching, and even then it wouldn't be that thick. *Ed having Jimmy in his mouth while Jimmy is screaming and having his legs shaking is a reference to the 1986 film Little Shop of Horrors, a movie & musical which focuses on a man-eating plant from outer space. Victims being eaten alive by the plant shook their legs and screamed like Jimmy. *When Eddy is saying "Can't eat cereal without milk", his last line of the episode, his mouth doesn't match what he says. *This is the first episode Santa Claus is mentioned (by Jimmy to be precise). The second episode was in "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" and the third episode was in "Fa, La, La, La, Ed." He finally appears in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. *The hats the Eds wear are very reminiscent of hats worn by Busboys in 1950's American diners. *Kevin and Rolf's houses were never seen being robbed by Ed, but they were moaning for food at the end of the episode. It is possible that they were robbed off-screen. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Double D said it's difficult for him to sleep in an unlabeled environment, but in this episode when he sleeps in Ed's room with Ed and Eddy, he slept fine with no problem. Though it may be possible that his behavior changed over time. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode at all. *This episode marks the first appearence of Nazz's bedroom. *There are a couple of pieces of relaxing piano music that plays whenever Ed is sleepwalking. This may be a parody of various piano CDs sold at stores to help people with chronic insomnia go to sleep. *As all the kids headed to Ed's Mart, the way they walked and groaned resembled zombies. Gallery Image:Edd_pajamas.jpg|"Eating all the food out of my refrigerator…" File:Edd inbarefeet.jpg|"IN BARE FEET! So unsanitary!" File:Vlcsnap-10087.png|"I've got a cactus!" File:Ed_sleepwalking.jpg|Eddy: Encore! File:Jim.jpg|"Jim got a haircut". File:Ed eats jimmy.jpg|SALIVA! YUCK! GERMS! File:A_Glass_of_Warm_Ed.png|Ed's Mart over En-O-Gee Drinks. Ed + Double D.jpg|Double D looks funny seeing Ed popping out of his refridgerator. Weird Eddy.jpg|Eddy looks weird. Edatejimmy.png|"Oh no! Jimmy don't tell Sarah!" Video fOUHkb-rzCU Glass of Warm Ed Glass of Warm Ed